


Giants in the Sky

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Apocalypse, Before Battle, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Monsters, One Shot, Pre-Series, Rebirth, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Predaking/Ripclaw. This fight was a fight that would never be won. Takes place before the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants in the Sky

The land that they roamed upon was on a slippery slope, and the cataclysm was fast approaching. Their kind, possibly the first beings on the planet of the metal moon, was to be a part of history as the ones who were but merely ancestors in the Age of Evolution.

Predaking knew that their time was nigh, that his brethren were to be all but extinct, and for the next lifeforms to take their place, but he kept flying through the charcoal skies. This fight was a fight that would never be won, and never to be completed. He was unyielding and uncompromising, he knew that very well.

Ripclaw saw that the skies kept changing, through dusk to the inevitable dawn, but the passing of days would be no more soon. They had peace, or what passed for it, and the cataclysm was soon, for them to die at each other’s ferocious instincts, and even so, she couldn’t bow her head and pretend that her world could be held in cupped claws. It was surviving, not living, on this rock that was once called home, as rain and fire would crash upon the planet at any given moment.

Back to the present moment, she saw Predaking soar across the skies above, his leather wings steady and indomitable, just before he swooped down to make a clear landing. Ripclaw knelt down, her own wings fluttering and grazing the dirt beneath her, as Predaking steadied himself as he took his place upon the barren ground. She lost count as to how many times she had seen him take flight.

Predaking noticed her staring. He gave her a look that made her spark skip a beat, as she lifted her helm up, soft intakes of breath, and her wings soon spread. She rose up, and looked around, then to him. She would rather be consumed by the solar flares that were fast approaching than to leave his side, than to give up now. They, at first clutch, knelt down and then sprung up, at first gliding, and soon soaring to the pitch-black clouds, taking flight, as they were but giants in the sky.


End file.
